JJ and Henry burried alive
by criminalmindsxxx
Summary: The story involves kidnapping and burried alive. dont read or review when you dont like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hotch! JJ and Henry.. They have been kidnapped." Will said as he stormed into Hotch's office. "What? Will calm down." "I went to work but when I got back. they werent there so I assumed they went to the playground or something. But when I opened my mail. I saw I got an e-mail today. With a livestream." "Will. Get garcia and get the livestream in her office on one of her screens. Im gonna get the team." Hotch said and he walked out. Will hurried to Garcia and explained the situation. When they were opening will's mail hotch came in. Followed by Morgan, prentiss, reid and Rossi.

When Garcia opened the livestream they saw JJ and Henry. Henry was trying to wake up his mom.

xxxxxxxxx

"mommy, mommy. Wake up." JJ heard when she woke up. She looked around and saw a crying Henry. She pulled him in a hug and looked around. They had been kidnapped. She saw a camera on the wall. She wondered who was watching. Her team or the person who took her.

When a man entered he was wearing a ski mask. Het aimed the gun toward JJ and Henry. JJ pulled henry behind her so he wouldn't get hurt. He hit JJ on her head with the gun and she blacked out. Leaving a crying Henry behind with the man.

xxxxxxxxx

When Will saw his wife being knocked unconscious. Anger raised up in him. When the man dragged her out of the room by her feet like an animal he was done. Will hit Garcia's wall with his fist. Everyone looked at him. Shocked. When the man came back, got henry out of the room and turned the camera off. Will walked out Garcia's office. Slamming the door hard behind him.

xxxxxxxxx

JJ woke up and tried to sit up but she hit her head. Thats when she felt a box. She was locked in a box. She heard crying. Henry! "Hey baby. Come here. Shhhh." JJ tried to calm her son. She felt around and found bottle of pills and a lightner. She turned it on and examined the box. The box was pretty big so the probably had like 4 hours of oxigen. She saw a phone. Quickly she dailed Will's number. "LaMontagne" she heard. "will." JJ said while sobbing. "JJ where are you?" "Im somewhere locked in a box with henry. I cant hear much so I think we're underground. Please will. Find us. If I'm right we have around 4 hours left." "Just stay on the phone JJ." "Hotch!" JJ heard Will scream.

xxxxxxxxx

Will screamed for Hotch. When he came in and Will told him he had JJ on the phone. "JJ?" Hotch asked after he took the phone from Will. "Hotch!" "JJ, we're gonna get you. I promise. Now is there anything you can hear?" "Henry shh mommy needs to listen for a while okay?" Hotch heard.

''Hotch I don't hear anything, WAIT. I think I hear a car. A ROAD! I hear a road, It does sounds like there are much cars driving on it and I hear a wistle, like one they use with soccer! and I smell nature. like in a forrest.'' ''okay jj thats good.'' ''Hotch find us, please.'' ''just stay calm jj okay?!''

JJ gave the phone to henry. ''daddy?'' ''hey buddy'' ''daddy please come. i dont like it here.'' ''I know buddy. I'm coming as soon as I can.''

xxxxxxxx

''okay, Garcia it's not much but let's go. jj couldn't have gone far. let search at a 2 hours from her house. cross that with soccer fields.'' ''three.'' ''is there a forrest around?'' ''yes all three of them.'' ''okay what about a main road?'' ''two.'' '' okay send the adressed to our phones. Will, you, rossi and Blake take the first one. Morgan, reid and I will look at anything at the second. lets go.'' Hotch said

xxxxxxx

JJ looked at the phone, they had 3 hours left if she was right, but with a crying henry they wouldn't have 3 hours. more like 2. jj started to freak out. she couldn't let henry die. she couldn't she look around and got an idea. in case the team wouldn't find them in time.

xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Will, rossi and blake looked but not sure for what. the walked through the woods but couldn't find anything that would lead them to jj and henry. neither did hotch, morgan and reid. this was hopeless. they needed more if they had to find jj and henry.

xxxxxx

2 hours left. jj thought. if they aren't here in an hour I'm gonna save my boy.

xxxxxx

''JJ?'' ''yeah.'' ''we need more to search. we have such a big area to search and we can't do that in 2 hours.'' hotch said. ''okay'' she said and she listened. ''I still can't hear anything else.'' JJ said frustrated. ''may I?'' JJ heard blake ask hotch. ''hey jj it's blake. I need you to lay still and close your eyes.'' ''okay.'' 'now don't move, don't open your eyes. just listen to the sound of my voice.'' blake started ''now you were with henry. and than someone grabbed you, they took you two to a room. you woke up but were knocked onconscious again. do you remember how you got from there to the box?'' blake finished. ''a truck, I was in a truck.''  
JJ said. JJ and blake talked for another 30 minutes and garcia crossed it and found the right place. it was still a huge area but it was worth a shot. police and everyone got there. Hotch told them to canvas the area and they all started. they had one hour to bring back jj and henry.

xxxxx

jj and henry were sweating and found it hard to breathe. ''Will. you know i love you right?'' ''jj we will find you.'' ''no not alive, we have barely 30 minutes left, but henry could have one hour if i'm not here.'' ''jj no! I will find you!'' ''will i love you. take care of henry and raise him. knowing i loved him so much. knowing he was all that mattered to me.'' ''jj no. please!'' 'JJ kissed henry on his forehead and said i love you. ''henry talk to daddy okay? until daddy get here. mommy is gonna sleep but she loves you a lot okay. never forget that.'' ''okay mommy.'' henry said and he took the phone off jj. jj opened the bottle of pill and took them all. it was good. giving up her life to safe henry's. she felt dizzy and soon she was out.

xxxxx

In the mean time the team had a small area left to search. ''Hotch!'' will screamed. ''jj took an overdosis to save henry's life. we need to find them now! it can't be too late yet.'' ''Morgan! call an ambulance. make sure the be here asap.'' ''on it hotch.''

''Got something.'' and police officer said and he waved at hotch. Will ran and started digging with his hands. hotch got a shovels and in a few seconds the got all the dirt from the top of the box. ''Henry! jj!'' Will screamed. he could hear Henry saying 'daddy'. he broke the box open with his shovel. he saw henry crying and jj lifeless. she was covered in dirt. Will jumped in the box and pulled henry out. Hotch got him and in the mean time 2 ambulances arived. Hotch too henry to one of them while the paramedic's rushed over to jj.

will took jj's body out of the box and put her on the ground. paramedic's came and put her in the ambulance. ''she took an overdosis.'' Will explained. ''Will. go with jj. i will take care of henry!'' Hotch said. ''thank you.'' will said and he got in the ambulance

xxxxx

**I WILL UPDATE LATER. REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE WHATEVER YOU LIKE.**


End file.
